Talk:Indiscretion (episode)
Article incomplete? I pna'd the summary, its really akward, and parts of it don't make sense. Jaz 22:54, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hopefully, I've fixed that. Persist1 03:55, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Star Wars similarities This episode has some similarities to the Star wars original trilogy. Two people break into the enemy's complex, steal and wear their suits, kill the guards and rescue a princess. In Star Wars, the complex was the first Death Star, here it's the mining outpost; the suits were stormtrooper suits in SW, in ST they're Breen suits; in SW the princess is Leia, here it's Ziyal. --Skyler 19:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :No offense, that's a little thin. It would be A New Hope only, not the entire original trilogy. And, Kira and Dukat's chemistry is absolutely nothing like any pair of the original star wars films. If you were wanting to stretch it, there's maybe more similarities with Kira and Leia at the beginning of Return of the Jedi, (A female rebel takes a similar looking set of armor to infiltrate a desert enclave (jabba's palace/the mine) but it's still very thin. (StarkeRealm 15:45, 22 July 2007 (UTC)) D'oh forgot to sign :( Breen The Background says "the Breen, a species long talked about in Star Trek: The Next Generation" However, when I looked up the Breen on this wiki the only episode I could find where they were mentioned is "Hero Worship." Shouldn't the sentence read "the Breen once mentioned in Star Trek: The Next Generation Chimeradave 18:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps "Previously mentioned in The Next Generation" would be a more appropriate wording? They were mentioned in Generations, as well, prior to this episode. But beyond that and the previously noted reference, I don't remember them being mentioned much. -Antoniemey 02:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien Please verify. According to IMDb, Colm Meaney did not appear on this episode. It was not noted in this article so I assume he might have appeared in this episode. If yes, can anyone specify which scene it was? Thanks. 21:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :According to the non-appearances page, he did not. We still list him in the credits, though, because he was in them. I've added a specific reference to this in the Background section.--31dot 21:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't know there was a non-appearance page. 07:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Quotes removed "I was going to say 'good luck'." "'' 'Good luck'?" "''You had a friend on board the ''Ravinok, correct?" "''Lorit Akrem." "Which means it doesn't matter if I think there are any survivors, or even if you think there are any survivors. You're going to go looking for that ship, and all I can say is good luck. And I hope you find them." : - Odo and Kira Nerys "You are the embodiment of a new Bajor – a Bajoran born out of the ashes of the Occupation. A Bajoran tempered with Cardassian steel!" "Ooh! Captain Sisko's right! You are in ''love with the sound of your own voice." "''I know you find this hard to accept, but... I believe that in some ways the Occupation actually helped Bajor." "Which part? The massacres, or the strip mining?" ... "Think what you must. But I believe the time will come when Cardassia and Bajor will grow to be not only allies, but also close friends." "Cardassia and Bajor... maybe. You and me... I doubt it." : - Dukat and Kira "But it could've been worse. He could've said, 'It's a very big step.' ''" "''You ''didn't say that, did you?" ... "''So, what does he do now?" "It's simple. He goes to Kasidy, admits that everything was ''his fault, and pledges his undying love." : - '''Julian Bashir' and Jadzia Dax, with Sisko "So, just between you and me... what do you think about Kasidy moving onto the station?" "It's a big step." "A very big step." : - Bashir and Dax "You'll need the command codes!" "Standard Cardassian military codes from six years ago, right?" "Yes." "Yeah. I got them from Bajoran Intelligence before we left." : - Dukat and Kira "Oh, this is gonna hurt." "It already hurts, just take it out." "If you say so!" "OW!!! Oh... oh..." "Ouch." ... "This isn't funny!" laughing uncontrollably "It is from this angle!" the laughter himself "You know what's even funnier? This doesn't work!" "You laugh have to laugh activate it!" ... "You should probably eat one of these." "Ah! I haven't had field rations in a very long time. I'm sure they haven't improved a bit!" a bite and makes a face "Actually, they've gotten a little worse." : - Kira and Dukat "Sometimes things between men and women can get a little... complicated." "Yeah, maybe, but I don't think this is one of those times. It's pretty simple, Dad. You're scared." ... "You figured out all this by yourself?" "Actually, I talked with Nog about it." "You talked to Nog about my relationship with Kasidy?!" ... "We thought it would be better if you told her yourself." "I see." "So, uh, what's new with you?" : - Benjamin Sisko and Jake Sisko Breen must be using the survivors of the ''Ravinok to mine the ore." "''It makes perfect sense. The Breen homeworld is a frozen wasteland. This place is about 50 degrees too hot for them." "You approve of what they're doing?!" "No! Not at all! I do admire their ingenuity." : - Kira and Dukat "I think you should take the job – I ''want you to take the job." "''You've been talking to Jake." "How'd ''you know?" "''Oh, he's a smart boy. Must take after his mother." ... "This... life I lead... this ''job I do... that's what got Jennifer killed. If anything ever happened to you..." "''Why not let me worry about that?" "That's what Jake said." "You see? Smart boy! ...Look, I could stay here and listen to you apologize all day. But I've gotta get to Bajor." : - Sisko and Kasidy Yates Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 21:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Overt "The Searchers" reference? Just thought there might be a mention that the similarity to "The Searchers" is further referenced when Dukat suggests he take the controls when landing the runabout and Kira replies "That'll be the day." Anyone who's seen "The Searchers" would remember that line is one of the film's hallmarks, with John Wayne's character saying it several times, and considering the episode's story, there's no way that line isn't a rather explicit nod. Am I wrong in thinking that ought to be mentioned in the article? I thought it was a fun detail. :If you have evidence that the writers of the episode or other Trek staff intended to draw a similarity or reference to that work, such as documented statements from them or a passage from a reference book, then such a reference can be in the article. Otherwise, no, as it could be a coincidence or otherwise unintentional. 31dot (talk) 10:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC)